There is proposed a switching process (traffic steering) of switching a connection target between a mobile communication network and a wireless LAN when a coverage area of a mobile communication network represented by LTE (Long Term Evolution) and a coverage area of a wireless LAN overlap at least partially. Specifically, the switching process is executed on the basis of whether or not first information at a mobile communication network side satisfies a first condition and second information at a wireless LAN side satisfies a second condition.
Here, the first information at the mobile communication network side is a measurement result (RSRPmeas) of a signal level of a received signal (RSRP; Reference Signal Received Power) and a measurement result (RSRQmeas) of a signal quality of a received signal (RSRQ; Reference Signal Received Quality), for example. The second information at a wireless LAN side is a channel utilization value of a wireless LAN, a backhaul value of a wireless LAN, and a signal intensity of a received signal (RSSI; Received Signal Strength Indicator), for example.